


Armor

by Nexys



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Questa storia partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da AleDic su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.I vincitori della grande guerra contro Thanos, l’Endgame, hanno in realtà perso. Hanno perso un grande eroe, un grande uomo. E mentre il mondo riprende a vivere come un tempo, Pepper è rimasta ferma, immobile, mesmerizzata di fronte alla perdita del suo uomo.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark





	Armor

  
  
  
  
In fondo, lo aveva sempre saputo.

Se l’era sentito _dentro_ , fin sotto le viscere, sin da quando aveva allungato la mano per afferrare la stilografica - tesa verso di lei da quelle mani eleganti e capaci - per firmare il contratto che li avrebbe legati per sempre.

_“Finché morte non ci separi”._

Lo aveva capito quando lo aveva visto tornare dopo il suo rapimento, sconvolto, con una fiamma ardente dipinta nello sguardo scuro.

Ne aveva avuto la certezza quando lo aveva sentito pronunciare con fierezza e strafottenza, quattro importanti parole, la sua firma.

_ ‘Io sono Iron Man”. _

Pepper aveva sempre saputo che lo avrebbe perso.

Perché l’egocentrico Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark, filantropo, playboy, genio, noto uomo di latta, amore della sua vita, aveva sempre avuto un cuore più grande del suo ego.

Il mondo - no, l’Universo intero - aveva avuto ogni singola particella di lui. Tutti si erano beati della sua gloria, del suo genio e della sua protezione, fino a renderlo schiavo di un dovere più grande di lui, verso un’umanità ingrata. Gliel’avevano portato via gradualmente.

E mentre il Creato intero aveva ripreso a vivere come se nulla fosse accaduto - _come se Tony non fosse mai esistito_ \- a lei era rimasta solo una fredda armatura, un guscio vuoto, su cui piangere.

  
  
  
  
  
  


209 parole.


End file.
